


Private Time at the Beach

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Beach Sex, Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun and Zach have a fun time at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 3 years after the movie, Shelter ending.

Zach and Shaun go to their private beach to go surfing and spend time alone together since Gabe and Tori are babysitting Cody for them. Zach and Shaun are both in their surfing gear and they take to the waves. Zach and Shaun both surf next to each other as they compete to see who can surf the most waves. 

Zach and Shaun have been together happily for four years now as a couple. Zach is almost finished with CalArts and Shaun is currently working on his third novel. Zach and Shaun have been great parents to Cody. Gabe has been a great best friend to him and he constantly asks him when he and Shaun are going to get married. Zach told to stop bothering him with the marriage proposal thing. But then Shaun asked Zach to marry him and he said yes. They embraced wrapping their arms around one another while kissing. 

Zach and Shaun's surfing competition comes to a close as Zach won by five to Shaun's four. Zach and Shaun swim in the salty sea water as they each grab their boards and walk back to the sandy beach hand-in-hand. Zach and Shaun place their boards on the sand a few feet away from their large towel. Shaun and Zach strip off their surfing gear revealing their naked bodies and their flaccid cocks with their lightly brown pubes around their cocks. 

Shaun sits down on their towel and Zach sits across from him with a smile on his face. "I love you, Shaun" says Zach. "I love you, babe" says Shaun as he presses a kiss on Zach's mouth. Shaun opens their backpack which contains a bottle of lube, condoms, shirts, shorts, underwear, and sandals. Shaun has a short layer of hair of his chest and he plays with his nipples and lays on the towel and grinning sexily at Zach who is getting excited seeing his boyfriend play with himself. "What do you want me to do baby" says Shaun as he continues to pinch both of his nipples. Zach thinks about it and tells Shaun, "Lube up your fingers and finger your hole." "Hell yes!!! Whatever you say babe" says Shaun.   
Zach watches as Shaun puts lube onto his left hand and his hole and inserts one of his fingers one at the time. 

Shaun begins to moan as he insetrts his fingers in and out of his ass which pleases his slightly young boyfriend, who is the same age as Gabe. Zach sees Shaun's cock is starting to get a boner and he strokes his own cock watching his beautifully handsome and talented boyfriend. Zach climbs on top of Shaun and they begin kissing each other as their erect cocks rub against each other. Zach inserts one of his fingers into Shaun's hole causing him to moan happily and kisses Zach's neck. 

"Do you want to have sex baby" says Shaun with a happy grin on his face. "Do you want me to, Shaun?" "Yeah I do always babe" says Shaun as he and Zach make out while rolling around on the towel. Zach pins Shaun on the towel with his arms on either side of him softly. Shaun lifts his legs onto Zach's shoulder as Shaun puts on a lubed condom onto his aching cock which is eager to enter his boyfriends experience hole. Zach slowly fucks Shaun but he asks Shaun if he wants him to go faster. "Yes babe. Fuck me harder and faster like those roaring waves at this beach." Shaun struggles to scream out Zach's name as his cock is ready to burst and shoot a load of cum but he isn't ready to cum just yet as Zach fucks him rapidly with rhythmic thrusts. 

Zach pulls out his cock from Shaun's hole and he throws the lubed condom away in a trash bin nearby as Shaun lays on the towel jerking off thinking about eating his boyfriend's ass. Zach returns with a cock in his hand and he uses his index finger and takes some of his precum into his mouth. Shaun watches with a greedy expression on his face and he gestures for Zach to lay next to him. Shaun and Zach 69 each other with Shaun sucking Zach's cock while also eating his ass as Zach sucks Shaun's cock and foreskin while licking his balls. Shaun and Zach erect cocks shot a heavy of cum down each other throats. Zach and Shaun lay next to each other and they cum kiss as they are both spent after having sex on their special beach. Zach and Shaun lay on their towel nude in each other arms as the waves in the ocean have calmed down and the sun is setting. "When do want to get married babe" says Shaun. "I have a perfect date for our wedding. Our anniversary when I realized that I loved him and wanted to spend of my life with Gabe, Tori, our son, Cody and you, the man who has supported me and loves me for who I am" says Zach who is getting teary-eyed. Shaun brushes the tears from Zach's eyes and he hold him closer to him and, says "I love it babe." " How about we head home babe" says Zach. "Why. Don't you want to see the stars in the sky" says Shaun. "I do. But after you fuck me in our bed so that I saw stars afterwards and screaming you name" says Zach with a sexy grin on his face. Zach and Shaun gets packed and they drive home to have Round Two in their spacious soundproof bedroom in their apartment in Los Angeles.


End file.
